


[Podfic] In Ourselves and Our Stars

by akikotree



Series: Podfic in Space [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree
Summary: Morgana's just an officer. Gwen's just the Chief Engineer. And when things go wrong, then they look at what they are to each other.Thank you so much to Sour_Idealist for havingBlanket Permissionand thank you as always toParakafor hosting <3 Recorded for the first Chromatic Characters Anthology.
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin)
Series: Podfic in Space [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097870
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I





	[Podfic] In Ourselves and Our Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Ourselves and Our Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/227440) by [Sour_Idealist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sour_Idealist/pseuds/Sour_Idealist). 



Download here by right clicking on the three dots: [MP3](https://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin-%20In%20Ourselves%20and%20Our%20Stars.mp3) | **Size:** 5.3 MB  



End file.
